


west coast smoker

by Anonymous



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greasers, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, I Am Sorry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mild Degradation, Not Canon Compliant, Oppa Kink, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, basically 50s greasers hyuckil, i mean there's some resemblance of a plot, i might make this into a series or sumn i love them, they do nono stuff in taeil's car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: donghyuck finds it hard to be a good boy, even for taeil.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 5
Kudos: 133





	west coast smoker

**Author's Note:**

> before you READ! i should note that (if you had not seen the archive warning) this has consensual underage sex. hyuck is 17 going 18, taeil is 23 going 24. if you are uncomfortable please do not read! :-)
> 
> this is my first work on here, it's self-indulgent and simultaneously dedicated to my boyfriend. i am here to deliver the hyuckil content this world needs and deserves >:00

blinding sunlight filters in through the thin curtains taeil disparagingly left open. what was the point of even having them if they didn’t fulfill their purpose to begin with? the thought quickly leaves donghyuck’s mind. there are more important matters, like having to shield his eyes from the morning light, or why he’d woken up to an empty bed. 

and speaking of an empty bed, taeil was nowhere to be seen. not to mention donghyuck’s entire body aches (mind you, it isn’t really taeil’s fault per se, but rather _donghyuck’s_ ). it serves unmistakably as a reminder of last night’s occurrences, which held itself to be as glaringly obvious as possible. he tries to call out for his boyfriend, keyword being _tries_. but his throat hurts beyond belief, which in turn weakens his ability to form anything mildly coherent. at receiving no response, he groans in irritation; whether out of spite for last night’s happenings or today’s, hyuck had no idea. regardless of that, what kind of man is taeil to leave his poor baby bedridden? 

he attempts to gently rub the sleepiness from his eyes, yawning tiredly. his eyes flutter open to meet taeil’s, which actually catches him by surprise. he’s standing in the doorway with an expression that’s initially unreadable to donghyuck. it takes a moment, but his brain eventually supplies that, ‘hey, taeil still seems pissed off from yesterday.’ which is not a good sign, given that taeil has a godly amount of patience. where to go from here, donghyuck isn’t too sure himself. what would even be the right thing to do given such a vexing situation? last night was the only time he’d ever gotten a glimpse of angry taeil. which, as scary as it was, was also kinda hot. but you didn’t hear that from donghyuck.

mind moving at a sluggish pace with the grogginess of exhaustion, he decides a ‘good morning taeilie~’ should do the trick. what purpose is this supposed to serve? hell if donghyuck knows. he just hopes it’ll get him _something_ aside from an even more upset taeil.

hyuck manages a bright smile despite his clearly disheveled appearance, serving as a façade of sorts. taeil sighs. no, not out of annoyance, but endearment, lips pulled into a small smile. the bed dips with his weight as he allows himself the reprieve to take a seat, and hyuck is quick to sit up himself. he wraps his arms around the other, who’s already dressed and ready to go to his (rather boring) corner drugstore job. 

(hyuck hadn’t understood why he continued to work there despite his occasional complaints. it’s not like he needed to, not with his winnings from local drag races. he earns enough money from that alone, but he’s insistent nonetheless. claims that he doesn’t want to rely on it, wants a job just in case he ever needs to fall back onto it. 

donghyuck has since then decided to leave it be, there wouldn’t be any chance of changing his mind. he guesses one of the few upsides to taeil’s job is visiting him while he’s either skipping class or after school ends for the day. benefits of visiting taeil during work: free snacks, free fireworks, and taeil himself.)

“hyuuung,” he drags out the honorific. which should honestly be aggravating, but it’s _donghyuck_. and for some godforsaken reason, he manages to make the most unpleasant things seem pleasant.

despite it being a seemingly troubling task, donghyuck wastes no time in seizing the opportunity to crawl atop taeil’s thighs to sit in his lap. in doing so he finally coaxes a response out of taeil in the form of a ‘hyuckie.’

he grins at taeil’s obvious endearment, despite supposedly being upset with him still. donghyuck decides it’s safe to try his luck, “can i stay home today?”

he hopes a brief pout will further accentuate his impression of, ‘i’m very cute, you should let me stay home again even though i did the same thing yesterday,’ when in actuality, it did nothing much to help his case.

taeil’s own expression reflects that of donghyuck’s, who’s practically beaming now with how fucking complacent he is. “hm…” he intends to instill false hope within the younger. hyuck’s grin grows impossibly wider, giddy almost. but not before taeil crushes the bit of confidence he‘d built up within the past minute or so, all with a simple ‘no.’

donghyuck gasps in pure disbelief, how dare he not get his way? it’s not like taeil sucks up to him, gives him all that he desires without hesitancy and delivers it with excellence every single time. all taeil expects in return is a _good boy_. but even that’s too much to expect from donghyuck.

“but,”

“you already missed a day, don’t even think about it.” 

“but, hyung… i don’t think i can even walk…” 

“and whose fault is that?”

donghyuck stares dumbly at him. there’s nothing he really _could_ say that would either one, be useful and help his case at all, or two, not be half-assed while also maintaining some wit.

“exactly.” and hyuck fucking _pouts_. taeil continues, setting donghyuck onto the bed and making his way towards the door, “get up, get dressed. i’ll take you to class.”

donghyuck doesn’t get up, or get dressed for that matter. but what he does do is toss a pillow in taeil’s direction. it hits him right square in the face, much to donghyuck’s satisfaction and much lesser, taeil’s displeasure.

“really?” taeil is quick to get ahold of the pillow. he has enough time in between the previous pillow attack and the next to shield himself from his impending doom. “stop it.” taeil’s brows furrow together in mild frustration.

“or what?”

taeil sighs, this time out of annoyance. “are we really gonna do this again…” 

hyuck knows exactly what he’s referring to (read: extremely rough sex as a result of indignation on taeil’s behalf, ultimately donghyuck’s fault). he’s also, quite literally, painfully aware of what it’d resulted in, given he can barely sit up or even move for that matter. well, he actually can. but that’s not without quivering thighs and searing pain throughout his lower back.

“no…”

one pillow already in his hand, taeil kneels to pick up its fallen counterpart. he takes his time in putting each of the two pillows hyuck had thrown back into their place. “i do recall you saying you’d be a good boy,” he finishes tidying up, turning to face him, “doesn’t surprise me that it didn’t stick.” 

“i am…” even to himself, donghyuck doesn’t sound too convincing. 

“then act like it.” and with that, hyuck curls up in bed.

he considers his options: he could either continue to act out and face the repercussions that come with it, or he could do as taeil asks for a change and possibly be rewarded. well, taeil is generous; there’s no reason donghyuck _wouldn’t_ receive something for his efforts.

and with that, his decision is easily made. he huffs as he reluctantly sits up. you know what they say: sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do in order to keep the ‘good boy’ title, right? and in executing the bare minimum, he’d done exactly that.

“good boy.” 

the praise is delivered with a warm smile. stupid taeil. curse that stupidly pretty man and his stupidly pretty smile. 

  
“good boy…” donghyuck dumbly repeats, somewhat in disbelief that _oh my god i’m a fucking good boy._

“mhm, i know you like being called a good boy,” and that stupidly pretty smile never falters. “especially for oppa.”

donghyuck smiles the widest he has since waking up that morning. now he _really_ doesn’t wanna go to school.

he shucks the layers of blankets off of himself, and although he really _really_ doesn’t want to, he gets up. well, he makes some attempt to. his knees immediately buckle under his own weight and hit the ground, cushioned by the carpet. thank god it was carpet, that could’ve ended much worse. 

hyuck could care less that he’s still completely bare, having shed his clothing the night prior (he’s sure taeil doesn’t mind much either. it’s quite a sight, frankly: his considerably lengthy hair unkempt, bruises and marks strewn across endless planes of golden skin, all graced by the morning light). donghyuck takes advantage of already being on the ground, beginning to gather his various articles of clothing from taeil’s bedroom floor. he takes his time in getting dressed, intending to drag things out for as long as he can.

and despite still being upset with the younger, taeil waits patiently for him to finish getting ready. hyuck may get on his nerves. but it’s not enough for him to inconvenience either of them for the sake of being petty. 

“you sure you wanna wear the same thing as yesterday?” his voice trails off. he throws hyuck a questioning look, dragging his eyes over his struggling form.

donghyuck is trying to get dressed while sitting on the floor, there’s no way in hell he’d even bother trying to get up (recall the absolute physical pain donghyuck feels in attempting to stand, in conclusion: not worth it). right leg up in the air and the other in the left pant leg, donghyuck winces in pain at the burning muscles in his thighs.

“it’s not like i went to school yesterday, nobody’ll notice. it’s fine.” really, he just doesn’t wanna look for a whole new set of clothes. plus, he’s already halfway finished with getting dressed, he’s not going to allow his efforts to go to waste so easily. 

“even then, you’re still wearing–”

donghyuck is quick to cut him off. “it’s fine hyung, let’s split.” it’s not that he wants to conserve time and get to school as quickly as possible, but rather because donghyuck has a plan of action, and he’s gonna _execute it_. he regards it as a stroke of absolute genius in his mind, despite taking a literal five seconds to come up with.

lee donghyuck’s plan for success:

  1. tempt him.
  2. get into his pants.
  3. sex!



right now, he’s on step one. admittedly a vague plan, but it manifests his intent nevertheless.

donghyuck has finished getting dressed into his day-old clothing. he’s sitting on the floor, smiling up at taeil with his arms held up and out.  
  


“hyung, carry me.” donghyuck’s natural ‘babyish’ talk is evident in his tone, topped off with a signature pout, “i ain’t going anywhere like this.”

taeil has no hesitancy in lifting the younger up and into his arms. he smiles as he holds one of taeil’s hands, being carried out to the passenger side of the car. 

taeil knows very well that right now, donghyuck physically isn’t holding up that well. that was a given, but he will admit he’d been a little rough with him. but with how much taeil spoils him, he _really_ needed it. and just as much as donghyuck could use some roughening up, taeil also can’t be an _asshole_. one, it’d be completely uncharacteristic of him. two, he still loves donghyuck past his tendencies to misbehave. of course he wouldn’t do such a thing. which is why he willingly helps him get situated in the passenger seat. hell, he even went as far as to buckle him up. how sweet!

but even with all that, donghyuck’s attitude made no plans of leaving.

taeil settles into the familiar driver’s seat, inserting the key into the ignition and allowing the engine some time to fire up.

“oppa,” hyuck’s voice resembles something of a whine, a pretty pout adorning his features. he typically uses that title when he wants something from taeil. they were both well aware of that.

“baby.” 

donghyuck didn’t think he’d get this far.

he takes a moment to actually formulate a response, settling with a hushed ‘can’t go all day without you,’ followed by a whine. by now, taeil has somewhat of an idea as to where this is headed, and he doesn’t like it one bit.

“you’ve done it before, this is no different.” and he leaves it at that, hopefully enough to keep the younger in check. with a pat to his thigh and the flash of a pretty smile, he pulls out of the driveway and begins the familiar drive to donghyuck’s school. and donghyuck actually keeps quiet for a good while.

donghyuck shifts in his seat, fingers running along the hem of his own leather jacket. he turns to face taeil, who’s focused on the road rather than his attention-starved boyfriend.

“oppa~” he says it almost mockingly, taeil can’t quite put his finger on what it is. his voice drips of something sickeningly _sweet_. taeil is ultimately losing this battle already.

“baby,” this all feels dreadfully familiar to him, this is already a common occurrence between them. then hyuck’s hand is on his. he guides it to his thigh, clad with the same jeans he wore yesterday; which is, for the most part, an innocent gesture. they typically do this when driving anyways, taeil resting his hand on hyuck’s thigh. it’s a form of mutual comfort between them, something akin to that of holding hands or interlocking arms.

but this time, the intent behind it is much different.

he decides to indulge the younger, despite all things good telling him otherwise. taeil allows his hand to rest on his thigh, it’s routine to him. he receives a pleased sigh from donghyuck: exactly what taeil had been apprehensive of. he never likes how fucking _conceited_ he is (not that he shows it), every single time he gets what he wants. usually, he would have the patience to deal with it or even have some of his own fun. but taeil didn’t feel gracious yesterday, nor does he feel gracious today.

he wraps his hand around his thigh and grips, in hopes that he’ll gain some sort of control over donghyuck. and in fact, it does the complete opposite of what he’d intended for it to do. if anything, his smug expression only worsened. and out of spite, taeil drew his hand away completely.

except donghyuck immediately tries dragging his hand back. he won’t let taeil slip away with ease, he intends to have his fun, even if it means he loses in the end. “please,”

“quit it.” taeil spits with malice before pulling his hand back and claiming the steering wheel. it draws a whine from hyuck.

“but,” donghyuck’s hand hastily wraps around his thigh, desperately trying to replicate taeil’s actions mere moments ago. it’s not enough, it’s just not the same. a huff manages to shift taeil’s attention from the road to the thigh in donghyuck’s grasp.

taeil swallows dryly, diverting his focus from his boyfriend and to the road. “but?”

“felt nice…” 

“i spoil you enough.”

taeil hadn’t been wrong there either. and even donghyuck, as spoiled as he was, knew that. there wasn’t much else he could do, aside from imploring taeil to give him what he wants so fucking _badly_. and if doing so meant he’d be on the receiving end of his desires, he’d be willing enough to beg.

‘please oppa,’ 

‘it’s not the same, need you to do it,’

‘i’ll behave, please,’

taeil’s beginning to find it hard to deny him with how gratifying his constant pleads are. 

after a few moments, taeil speaks. “why.” he says, rather bluntly at that. it doesn’t sound like a question despite being one.

“i asked nicely.” he says simply, having dropped the intonation conveying urgency. he releases the hold on his thigh to allow taeil’s hand in place of his own.

taeil looks indifferent. yet he clutches donghyuck’s thigh with a bit of reluctance, earning a small but genuine smile from donghyuck. 

“better?” he receives a satisfied hum in response, left to continue driving. 

taeil’s reason for having any qualms was beginning to seem pretty unreasonable, given donghyuck’s lack of complaint for more. maybe he wasn’t actually up to anything. then again, it’s _donghyuck_ ; taeil has taken his time with learning him, he can confidently say that he knows his other half inside and out. he’s made himself a place within the confines of donghyuck’s heart, just as much as the younger has in taeil’s own. and with that, he knows that there’s no way in hell donghyuck would go to _this_ extent unless he wanted something from him; not for a simple thigh grab either.

donghyuck begins trying to not-so-subtly drag taeil’s hand further up his thigh. and right then is when taeil knew that this is most definitely headed somewhere else entirely. but even with this knowledge, he’s certainly not opposed. some part of taeil _wants_ to indulge him. taeil is a firm believer in listening to the heart, and his heart says to get ahold of donghyuck by the metaphorical balls. 

or literally, whichever comes first.

the lack of resistance from taeil was actually to hyuck’s surprise. not to mention he’s grown far too daring within the past thirty seconds or so, moving taeil’s hand over just a _little_ to the right. taeil’s eyes briefly widen (why he’s even the slightest bit surprised in the first place is a mystery) and he gets the hint, taking matters into his own hands. he begins grinding his palm down against the front of donghyuck’s jeans, who’s quick to react. he starts panting, letting his head fall back against the seat as he goes lax in taeil’s hold. his cock quickly fills out between his legs, spreading them easily. 

it’s taeil’s turn to wear that stupidly smug expression, hand working over donghyuck’s clothed cock, “gonna be hard during class.” he unhelpfully reminds.

things certainly hadn’t gone as donghyuck planned.

donghyuck is breathy as he desperately seeks the heat and friction taeil provides, “wait, but…” 

taeil scoffs. he’s not even moving his hand anymore, allowing donghyuck to do all the work for him. “thought this would get you out of class, huh.”

“mhm…” at this point, donghyuck could care less about how desperate he seemed; he was well on his way to getting what he’d wanted. he went silent, face flushed with the heat of humiliation.

“that’s too bad.” 

“please,” he pants, obvious hard-on straining against the blanched denim of his jeans. his hips continue to buck up in earnest, trying to get _something_ out of the light touches taeil provides. but it’s still not _enough_.

“no promises.” taeil tries to undo his zipper and slip his hand into his pants, to which donghyuck eagerly gets to work undoing them for him. there’s no way in hell he’d miss out on an opportunity like this when it’s presented to him, especially given that taeil had neglected his dick all throughout the sex they had the night prior. 

pants halfway down his thighs serving as one of the many signs of his impatience, hyuck is held gently in taeil’s grasp. but donghyuck wasn’t expecting to be so fucking _sensitive_ (yeah, neglecting your dick kinda does that to you). his voice breaks, immediately whining at the sensation. it’s too much yet not enough all at once, and taeil hasn’t even _done_ anything. 

“sensitive, huh…”

hyuck nods fervently, straining to speak. “why– why’s it so,”

“you tell me, dolly.” taeil is yet to even properly touch him, unsure of how much worse hyuck will get if he’s already _this_ worked up.

“i dunno… sensitive, sensitive–” he murmurs, but is cut off by his own whine as taeil _finally_ fucking gives him something. taeil lazily works his hand up and back down, fingers curled around hyuck’s length. but it’s still not enough, not with the lack of attention from taeil (who’s trying to drive, mind you). the solution to such a problem: he takes matters into his own hands and begins fucking into taeil’s grip.

“feel nice?” taeil is content with simply watching, that is whenever he manages to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend. he lets donghyuck use his hand as he pleases, to get himself off.

donghyuck hums in response, “sensitive though,” he adds, mumbling.

“i can tell,” taeil’s smiling now, “makes you needier.” 

taeil lets go.

“huh…” the loss of contact sends donghyuck plummeting into sudden confusion. “no, no no,”

“school.” taeil says simply, the car coming to an abrupt stop outside of the school’s parking lot. donghyuck hadn’t even noticed how quickly time passed. taeil is struggling to conceal the absolute pleasure he’s reveling in. 

“but, please…” his thighs rub together in an attempt to relieve himself, to compensate for the loss of taeil’s touch.

taeil hums, mockfully benevolent. “but you have to go,” he frowns.

“hurts,” and donghyuck sounds an absolute mess already. “please, oppa.”

donghyuck’s thick thighs quickly cage taeil’s own, having been pulled into his lap in the driver’s seat. hyuck wastes no time in seeking his touch, grinding against him, “you sure you want it like this?” taeil gently squeezes his thighs.

hyuck’s got his face in taeil’s neck, breathing heavily. “please, please please,” he murmurs.

“gonna ruin your clothes though… still gotta go to class, dolly.” taeil reminds, much to donghyuck’s dismay.

yet donghyuck doesn’t let up, gripping onto the leather of taeil’s jacket. “still? but,”

“nuh uh. i could make you go without even finishing what we started.” hyuck huffs, mumbling something along the lines of ‘no thank you’ as he mouths at taeil’s neck. “thought so.”

donghyuck only pulls away from the safety of taeil’s neck to one, pull his jeans off the rest of the way. and two, get rid of taeil’s pants.

(can’t skip any of the steps in donghyuck’s plan for success. otherwise, no success guaranteed! consider step two: complete.)

donghyuck welcomes himself back into taeil’s lap, with just as much desperation as before. the only difference being that this time, either of them are bare from the waist down. they find themselves in this position more often than they’d ever admit, maybe minus the whole being in the car part.

donghyuck can barely handle the heat of taeil’s cock against his own, having dragged things out for so long. he takes taeil’s hand in his own once more, guiding it to wrap around their dicks. 

(it should be noted that taeil had decided it would be a _marvelous_ idea to park right in front of donghyuck’s school, where he should be in class right now. it’s not like hyuck minds, if his frantic thrusting into taeil’s almost too-loose grip is anything to go by. and unfortunately for donghyuck, the thrill of getting caught only fuels his arousal.)

taeil’s tongue laves over the pretty marks he’d left the night before, moving to nose along his jaw. the kisses taeil leaves behind are chaste, not meant to spoil donghyuck more than he has already. taeil is always patient when it comes to taking donghyuck apart, piece by piece until he’s nothing but pliant, so easily swayed by taeil’s authority. he’s just the way taeil likes for him to be: in his place. but unlike taeil, patience is a virtue that hyuck simply lacks. 

and he squirms, his movements growing messier under taeil’s ministrations, “feels good, so fucking _good_.”

taeil smiles against his skin, chuckling softly before opening that fucking mouth of his, “wonder if anybody could see,” he sounds rather indifferent. his grip briefly tightens around their cocks, drawing moans out from either of them. hyuck leaks profusely, hips bucking into taeil’s hand.

“nuh uh,” hyuck starts, “cannot…” but that doesn’t stop taeil. he knows he doesn’t mean it.

“anybody could walk past, see how messy you’re getting.”

donghyuck can hardly comprehend anything in his state of stupor, hazy with lust. his cock throbs against taeil’s. with time, he somehow manages a response, “feels good, don’t care…”

“whore.”

hyuck outright moans, but still shakes his head before falling forward to rest against taeil’s shoulder. his responsiveness only urges taeil on, “if anything, i think you’d like it if somebody saw.” hyuck lifts his head up, humming.

“mhm, please.”

taeil tightens his grip and thrusts, hyuck’s voice lilting as moans spill endlessly between parted lips. “so pretty,” taeil is undoubtedly breathless, just as affected as hyuck is.

“feels… fuck,” hyuck whines, “so so good,”

“it’s a shame we’re out here… want you to myself.”

“you do?” hyuck meets his gaze, and taeil hums in response. “why don’t you do that then…”

taeil smiles prettily, running his fingers through hyuck’s hair. he breaks their gaze to instead eye his neck, the blotches of reds and purples; they contrast nicely to the gleaming gold of donghyuck’s skin. “i think this is enough to let everyone know you’re mine.” he leans down to kiss over each of the marks. and it’s only then that it settles once more within donghyuck: he still has to get to class.

“wait, fuck. i,” he exhales harshly between each kiss taeil leaves, “school…”

“mhm, what about it baby?”

“can’t go with these…” though even to himself, he sounds unsure.

taeil sits up, fitting hyuck’s chin between his thumb and forefinger. “yeah you can, you will,” he begins, “and everyone’s gonna see.” hyuck’s lips part only to softly whimper, dick twitching against taeil’s. he fucking _grins_. “i know you’d want that, all the attention.”

hyuck’s so far gone.

“mhm… like attention.” he breathes out.

“i know you do baby.” taeil works his hand over them agonizingly slow. “wanna let everyone know you’re only oppa’s.” as if to reiterate, he begins to suck at any unveiled skin presented to him. hyuck writhes, thrusting sloppily into taeil’s hand. 

“shit.” he strains to speak, “people gonna stare…” as if he minds in the slightest to begin with.

“for good reason,” taeil’s hand is still so fucking _slow_ , “i wouldn’t be able to keep my eyes off of you either.” taeil unhelpfully supplies, “my pretty baby, so so pretty.” hyuck can only mindlessly babble something along the lines of ‘pretty pretty, just yours.’

(hyuck loves the attention it draws. walking into class with pretty marks adorning his neck, littered along his jaw. a constant reminder to others not to touch things that don’t belong to them. donghyuck is _his_ dolly, his toy. he doesn’t want anybody else’s filthy hands on him.

and donghyuck wants taeil as much as taeil wants him. it’s rushed, the way he bites and sucks at taeil’s neck before he leaves for work. taeil encouraging his actions despite having endeavors he must attend to, favoring whatever his boyfriend has in mind. fingers curled in his hair, gripping, tugging. pulling donghyuck impossibly closer as he tongues over the flushed skin of his neck.)

his breaths fall short, struggling to hold himself together before he’s begging, wanting more, willing to take anything he can get. he’s so fucking _close_.

“please oppa,” hyuck grips onto the front of taeil’s jacket. he tries to squirm out of his grip, yet his hips buck wildly all the same. “please please, _oppa_ ,”

“go ahead, baby.” and that’s all it takes before hyuck cums hard, spilling over taeil’s hand and onto either of their jackets. his hips stutter, and it’s just enough to push taeil over the edge. but his movements don’t let up even as they cum, hyuck writhing and whining in oversensitivity. 

taeil’s hand stills and he lets go after some time, in favor of cleaning the drying cum off of themselves. reaching past donghyuck and into the glovebox, taeil retrieves a couple free napkins he snagged during their lunch outing the day before.

  
  


_‘i’m gonna SMASH some food.’ donghyuck bounced in the passenger seat._

_he’d ditched one of his early classes to visit taeil at work, meaning he didn’t get to eat lunch. although he should’ve reprimanded him for it, taeil instead treated him to something to eat, ‘you don’t owe me anything, dolly.’_

_‘thanks, daddy-o.’ donghyuck beamed._

_taeil ordered him an unusually large amount of food for one person. but he loved to spoil donghyuck, make sure he was well fed especially._

_‘i think you’re the reason i have such a baby face.’ he frowns, setting down the half-eaten burger in his hands._

_‘maybe,’ taeil’s eyes scanned the table and the various entrees occupying its surface, he’s quite hungry himself. ‘it suits you though, it’s cute.’_

_donghyuck wears an expression of mock anger, offering him the burger. and taeil takes it, because it’s what donghyuck wants. ‘cutie donghyuck,’ the younger chirped._

_‘very cute.’_

  
  


cleaned up the best he could manage and pulling a limp donghyuck into a loving embrace, taeil holds him close. he presses soft kisses against his burning cheeks before allowing hyuck the reprieve to fall against him and catch his breath. they’re comforted solely by eachother's presence. absolutely nothing can ruin this moment.

except for maybe the dread that washes over donghyuck as he realizes he still has to go to fucking class.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written porn before so if it was bad i am sorry but thank u for reading i love u


End file.
